


Soul Cutter

by cloudyrn, euniche95



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyrn/pseuds/cloudyrn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/euniche95/pseuds/euniche95
Summary: A story surrounding 5 special humans who have a job to help human kind.
Relationships: Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the beginning of euniche and cloudyrn's soulmate AU story !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they be able to find love?

Did you ever realize that this world have 4 different species of human being? Oh you don’t know about it do you? Well then, let me tell you a story about human children born on earth with special gift. A story surrounding 5 special humans who have a job to help human kind.

This universe divided human into 4 types, ordinary, soul cutter, soul sartor and special force. An ordinary is a normal human as we can see in another universe. A soul cutter is a human who have a gift to see ordinary’s soulmate’s red string and they have a job to cut it when the strings are going to loosen up. A soul sartor is a human who have a gift to see ordinary’s next destiny, to make a new path for them to meet new soulmate. Last, a special force is a human who have a gift to change memories and they have a job to collect children who are born as soul cutter and soul sartor plus special force will be their instructor and manager.

Soulmate, everyone knows it as a destined partner for life. But little did they know that not everyone has the same fate. There are several or more who will have to meet some partners in their life, that’s why soul cutter and soul sartor existed. Ordinary know about soul cutter and soul sartor, but they thought that they are a myth. Nothing more than a children’s bedtime story. Story about soul cutter and soul sartor are famous among ordinary but they didn’t know that they’re real, that they’re live among ordinaries. Living as a soul cutter means you will live in shadows, they’re protected by special force’s power to not being seen to ordinary. Different with soul cutter, soul sartor can live with ordinary because they need to observe ordinary and special force can live with ordinary too because they have to deal with soul cutter and soul sartor’s after effects, after both done with their job.

But, can this special human falling in love? When they have human kind’s destiny in the palm of their hands? Will they be able to find love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll only introduce you to our universe and some clue to our main character in this story :) See you on our next update!


	2. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi tilt his head, confused with Hirugami’s words, mission? “What are you talking about, Hi--Hiru--Hirugami-san?” Hirugami walked closer to Yamaguchi, patted Yamaguchi’s head and said, “Welcome Tadashi, we’re a soul cutter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update :') I've been wanting to write this as soon as I can but real life works keeping me busy and of course, some writing burnouts after finishing angst week >w< Thank you ri @cloudyrn for being there helping me cooking the idea and as a beta reader. I hope you enjoy this short update!

His name is Yamaguchi Tadashi, 20 years old. A member of Team 12 alongside with Sugawara Koushi, Hirugami Sachirou, Aone Takanobu and Miya Osamu. He is the youngest in the team but he mend well with his older brothers. Yes, 4 of them are Yamaguchi’s brothers. “Sachirou nii-san, where are we going for the last mission today?” Hirugami open his phone, “Asakusa. Our last mission today is for Yukitaka Izumi and Chizuru Sasaki on 9.30 PM sharp. This time, since Koushi nii-san and I already got 2, Osamu and Aone already done it too, only you left Tadashi. Are you ready? It shouldn’t be hard, since you’ve done this for 8 years now, right?” Yamaguchi nods, “But, I still can’t use to the sensation though. It’s always hard, nii-san.” Sugawara pats his back and tease Osamu, “You always talk like this, but always cut the strings neatly. Unlike Osamu.” Yamaguchi laughing, seeing Osamu get so riled up after getting teased by Sugawara always lift up his mood. “Okay, so Koushi nii-san and I will supervise from up there. Osamu goes for Chizuru Sasaki’s pinky, Taka goes for Yukitaka Izumi’s pinky and Tadashi will go for the finishing blow. Understood?” All of them nods, understand each other’s work.

His watch showed 9.00 PM, there is still 30 minutes left before their mission starts. Yamaguchi plays with his scissors, his very own weapon. He choose two of them when Meian asked him to go for his first mission or rather he should say that they choose him. A couple of gold scissors with vintage flower embroidery on it. Memories begin to flow inside his brain, to the very first time he involved in this world, as one of special human kind. 10 years has passed since then. It was his 10th birthday party, he was supposed to celebrate it privately with his parents but suddenly some guests come into their house, a group of people wearing a white and black cloak with some kind of accent, back then Yamaguchi didn’t know what that logo is but they were wearing special force’s logo, people who come break in to his house. That was the last time he saw his parents, laying on the ground, fainted. That day was the first time he met Meian Shugo, who is now Team 12’s manager. “Yamaguchi Tadashi, you now will come with us and saying goodbye to your old self, to your ordinary’s life.” Then it’s all black, Yamaguchi didn’t know where they take him.

When he wakes up, the first thing he saw is 3 boys, probably older than him, standing in circle near his bed. “Kou nii-san, he wakes up!” The gray haired boy screamed happily. Yamaguchi reflexively hug his knees and drop his head low. He didn’t know them, _who are they?_ “Hey, Sachirou, Osamu, Taka, give him some space. He must be startled.” Yamaguchi still hug his knees, he was afraid. Suddenly met strangers like last night and now this too, who wouldn’t? “Hi, I know you must be afraid right now. But it’s okay, we’re not going to hurt you. No one will. My name is Sugawara Koushi by the way, 15 years old.” Yamaguchi finally brave himself to look at a silver haired boy who now smiling at him. “Yamaguchi Tadashi, 10 years old.” All of them smiled towards him, “Mine is Hirugami Sachirou, 14 years old. This is Aone Takanobu, 13 years old. He is a shy boy so you will talk to him first but not all the time. Last, Miya Osamu, 13 years old.” The white hair boy – the shy one bow lightly. The grey haired reach out his hand, “Finally I got a little brother.” Yamaguchi accept his hand and shakes it. “We’ve waited for you for 5 years, Tadashi! Just like Osamu said, finally! It’s been so hard doing a mission only with 4 of us when other team got a complete 5 members.” Yamaguchi tilt his head, confused with Hirugami’s words, _mission?_ “What are you talking about, Hi--Hiru--Hirugami-san?” Hirugami walked closer to Yamaguchi, patted Yamaguchi’s head and said, “Welcome Tadashi, we’re a soul cutter.”

Who knew, his life as an ordinary will end that way. Soul Cutter and Soul Sartor, they are just a fairy tale to a child like him but in reality they’re exist. Living in disguise, within the shadow. Yamaguchi can see red strings unlike his parents, but only in vague at first. The day Special Forces picked him up, is the day his true gift showed up as a potential soul cutter. The red strings between ordinary become so clear to him, a beautiful red string that is sewn by Soul Sartor per God’s request. “Tadashi! Hello?!” Hirugami’s voice is echoing in his earpiece bringing Yamaguchi back into reality. “Yes, nii-san?” A sigh come out from Hirugami’s mouth, “Tadashi, you need to focus on task at hand! One minute before countdown!” Yamaguchi gulped, he will got scolded if he didn’t do this right and he knows how Hirugami is. “Yes, understood.” Yamaguchi walks to his spot, waiting for instruction. Hirugami begin to count from 10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1.. “Now!” Yamaguchi grab his scissors and cut the red string carefully. Osamu and Aone respectively said “Done” and of course, it took a while before Yamaguchi can say the same, a couple of minutes passed, “I’m done too.” _Mission clear_. Yamaguchi head back to Team 12 meeting point to get picked up by Meian. “Good job everyone. From this point, let the Special Forces work. You guys need to take a rest.” Hirugami answer, “Yes, thank you, Meian-san.” and the others follow.

Becoming a soul cutter is a tiring life but being with Hirugami, Sugawara, Aone and Osamu together like this made Yamaguchi happy. He was an only child when he was living with his parents. He always feel lonely whenever his parents went off to work. He didn’t have any friends either, so getting 4 older brothers who cares about him and being there for him whenever he needs, it was really delightful for Yamaguchi. He did miss his parents but not much, since he knows they won’t even remember him anymore. Yamaguchi remember the positive sides and smiles, _I guess it’s not that bad being a soul cutter._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen in chapter 3? A little spoiler : will contain a flashback


	3. New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good morning, Hirugami-san. Yes, Meian-san will help me with practice today. What kind of practice is this exactly?” Hirugami gives him a smirk, “You’ll see. If I spoil you, it will ruin the fun.” Yamaguchi raises his eyebrows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the lack of update for this fic T--T Today's update will be the longest than our previous updates. As always, thank you @cloudyrn as my partner in crime and beta reader. So, let's buckle up for some ride!

**Flashback to Yamaguchi's first day**

Yamaguchi scans the room, see some familiar things on the table. “From now on, you will live here with us, Tadashi and you will sharing bedroom with Aone.” Sugawara explains. Yamaguchi gives a little nod. After hearing Hirugami’s words about them being a soul cutter, everything still doesn’t make senses to Yamaguchi. How can they forcefully bring him to somewhere foreign like this? _For now, I’ll stay_. “Let’s meet, our papa.” Hirugami take Yamaguchi’s hand and drag him to kitchen where a man standing with an apron and a table full of food are ready in front of them. “Good morning, to all of you. Especially, to you, Tadashi. Now sit.” This oddly warm, seeing all of them having a breakfast together like this. Yamaguchi pick a seat near Osamu. The man initiate the prayer before they begin to eat. “Rule no. 1, no talking when eating.” Osamu whisper to Yamaguchi. “Osamu, no talking.” Osamu quickly back to devour his food. 30 minutes later, they finish eating and four boys leave Yamaguchi alone with someone they call ‘papa’. “We’ll go to run 5 laps before joining a joint mission today, Meian-san.” Hirugami bows and the other follow.

Meian reach out his hand, “Shall we go too Tadashi?” Yamaguchi takes his hand and Meian lead him to basement. Their basement have 4 private room and a mini gym. Meian open one of the private room, there are a LCD Projection, a projection screen, 6 chair and a table. “It’s your first day here. I guess you’re still confused with all of this, correct?” Yamaguchi nods. “Oh right, I’m sorry for not introducing myself. You’ve met me last night back at your house, Tadashi. I was the one who fetch you, my name is Meian Shuugo. I will be your parents, your guardian, your manager and your trainer. Today I will explain to you the beginning of your new life. You will listen to my story which probably you’ve already heard it before, as a myth. About ordinary, soul cutter, soul sartor and special force.” Meian then open a mini drawer inside the table, grab a notebook with cute frogs all over it. “When I--we picked you up, I was the one who is in charge to clean your room, your things. I noticed you like to write in a diary and your school notes are so neat. So, you can use this to write down everything that I will tell you about this new world of yours. Koushi really happy when he knows you are the kind of person who takes a note for everything. Because unlike your other brothers, Sachirou, Osamu and Taka, Koushi really like to write.” Yamaguchi’s eyes glint happily. “Keep that smile till the lesson over, okay Tadashi? Let’s start.” Yamaguchi open his new notebook, “Okay, Meian-san.”

* * *

God made 4 types of human in this universe, ordinary, soul cutter, soul sartor and special force. Ordinary is just a normal human being, living their mundane life till they die. However, their life depends on soul cutter and soul sartor. Soul cutter and soul sartor were born as an ordinary child at first but they hold a special gift that makes them different to ordinary. Soul cutter children can see ordinary’s soulmate red string and to special force, soul cutter children have a yellow aura around their body. A little bit different with soul cutter, soul sartor children not only see the red string but also white string. White string is string of possibility, the possibility of ordinary to change their soulmate. Soul sartor children have a blue aura around their body.

While ordinary, soul cutter and soul sartor were born in one species, special force is not really a human and God call them a demi human. They have human body but an angel’s blood. They’re immortal. Special Force are trained to help soul cutter and soul sartor. They have the ability to manipulate memories, to give transparent shield for soul cutter children to hide them from ordinary. They can differentiate between soul cutter and soul sartor from their aura. They also the one who has the job to pick up soul cutter and soul sartor children when their gifts show up. It will come up in their radar.

Concept of soulmate in this universe, most of the ordinary will have only 1 soulmate in their life but there are some of them who won’t spend the rest of their life with their first soulmate. Simply say, they’ve fallen out of love with their first soulmate and there are no happy ending when it happens. God gives them chance to change their soulmate and that is where soul cutter and soul sartor’s job take place. When a red string starting to get loose, the relationship between two ordinary will become loose too and it’s hurting them. Soul cutter will cut the red string which attached in ordinary’s pinky finger and later soul sartor will attached the new red string after studying the possibility of ordinary’s new soulmate.

Soul cutter and soul sartor children born in period of 5 till 10 years. But sometimes it takes longer than that or there is special case which soul cutter or soul sartor children born a year after the previous children, like Sugawara with Hirugami, Aone and Osamu. Hirugami, Aone and Osamu’s gift showed up at the same time. In a year, there will be only max 10 children who are born to be a soul cutter or soul sartor. The demand in each year is increasing but children who have a gift to become a soul cutter and soul sartor are decreasing. “Is it too much for you in a day, Tadashi?” Yamaguchi shakes his head, “No, you can go on, Meian-san.” But his stomach betrays him, it makes a loud growl which makes Yamaguchi’s face become so red. “Oh god hahaha, It’s already this late? Let’s eat first and then we can continue it after that.”

* * *

“Meian-san, I’m sorry if this rude but can I ask you, your age?” Yamaguchi put his spoon down. “I know you will ask about it, just like others. I’m 153 years old. Special force stop aging in their 30s. Ordinary won’t know that we’re old right?” “Woah, you don’t look that old. What about us? Are we immortal too?” Meian let out a sigh, “I’m afraid no, Tadashi. You’re mortal. However, soul cutter and soul sartor children are living longer than most ordinary. Say, if ordinary average life is 80ish, you guys will have 10-20 years longer.” Yamaguchi give Meian pouted face, “Boy, after living more than 150 years you will get bored with life, trust me. So, ready for the next chapter?” Yamaguchi nods.

* * *

It’s 11 PM already, Yamaguchi just finished their studying. Listening to Meian’s explanation makes his head hurts, for a 10 years old boy it’s too much for a day he think but he is the one who insisted to continue further even though Meian already tried to stop him. “Tadashi, it’s late. We’ll continue this tomorrow, okay?” Meian usher Yamaguchi to his bedroom, “Don’t forget to brush your teeth before go to bed.” Yamaguchi nods. Meian not only explains about this new world, also floor plan of this house, team 12’s basecamp. The house has 3 floor, basement, 1st floor and 2nd floor. Basement is for practice, weapon storage, and meeting room. 1st floor is boys’ bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, dining room, mini arcade and family room. 2nd floor is Meian’s bedroom and his work space, but since Meian loves to collect figurines, the boys always crashing into his work space to play with his figurine and now they do their meeting in his work space. Still, Meian haven’t explain to Yamaguchi how soul cutter works. _Meeting? What kind of meeting they will have?_ Yamaguchi open his bedroom door to find all of the boys are waiting for him. They bring their futon to Yamaguchi and Aone’s room.

“What is happening?” Yamaguchi asks. “We want to spend the night with our new baby brother! Since today we’re out most of the time and you won’t join us on mission till Meian-san think you’re ready, we want to at least sleep with you for the time being and he already said yes.” Hirugami patted an empty space beside him. Yamaguchi follow Hirugami’s gesture and sit down. “Tomorrow is our free day, so we can stay all night, talking about us. Introducing ourselves.” This time Sugawara talking. _It’s not a bad idea, I think._

They are all coming from different families and prefecture, Sugawara comes from Miyagi, Osamu from Hyogo, Hirugami from Osaka, Aone from Iwate and Yamaguchi from Tokyo. “So, your house is the closest one from this basecamp, Tadashi.” Osamu takes one chip and put it in his mouth. “We’re in Tokyo?” “Yea. Shibuya.” Short but impactful, _Shibuya? It’s only take 20 minutes from my house._ “Tadashi, you can’t go back to your old life. Your family and friends didn’t recognize you anymore. You are a stranger now to them, Tadashi. We’ve been through this denial like you. Meian-san already told you about his power right? To manipulate memories? Their memories of you is gone to dust.” Yamaguchi’s breath hitched, _no way._ “They won’t remember you.” Hirugami said it with a serious tone.

“I left a little brother back at Miyagi, he was so fond of me but now he didn’t know who I am anymore. Sachirou is the youngest in his family, now his older brother and older sister live happily without knowing their little brother is gone. Taka has a little baby sister, their age gap is far so she will grow up without knowing she has an older brother and Osamu left his twin behind.” Sugawara uttering each of their siblings.

“You lucky you don’t have any siblings like us, Tadashi. It’s saddened us to leave our brother and sister behind. Especially my twin. You know when they say twin shares everything together? If he’s sick, I’ll feel it too and the opposite. However, since I left him there, I never feel him anymore. Even though I hate him but sometimes I miss him. Seeing him from faraway but didn’t recognize you? It’s painful.” Sugawara draws a circle on Osamu’s back to calm him. Listening to each of them made Yamaguchi think that they’re in this together, he’s not alone. “I know the way they picked us, made our family and friends can’t remember us, and the burden of this job which you’ll know soon are harsh, but we’re the chosen ones, God want us to help humankind, Tadashi. There will be a time that you think you want to quit but remember, the fate of some ordinaries is on your hand. You help them to stay alive, to stay sane.” Hirugami’s words make Yamaguchi shivering down to his spine, _Hirugami-san is scarier than Sugawara-san._

* * *

“Meian-san, is Hirugami-san this team leader?” Yamaguchi asks Meian in his office while admiring Meian’s collection. Meian put down his paperwork, looking at Yamaguchi with amused face. “Oh well, did they told you that or it comes from your observation?” “Observation. Even though Sugawara-san is the oldest, he doesn’t seem to be in charge of that position.” Meian gives him a smirk, “For a 10 years old, you really sound so mature, Tadashi. Observing them only in 1 night? Did they give me the wrong kid again?” Yamaguchi tilt his head. “Back then, there were some error happened in our system and somehow 2 kids got swapped, one should become a soul sartor and one should become a soul cutter but they switched place, the worst is their aura isn’t visible to us, weird. Ah, I’m sorry. Okay back to your question, that’s right Hirugami is team 12’s leader. Good job for noticing it, Tadashi. Where are they by the way?” Yamaguchi fiddling with Captain America’s figurine, “Arcade, they have some competition or something down there.” “And you’re not joining?” Yamaguchi shakes his head, “I don’t particularly like game, Meian-san.”

* * *

The lesson goes on, Meian now explaining how Soul Cutter works. God will give Special Forces list of ordinaries who will have their red string cut off by Soul Cutter but they will have to wait a week before they execute the list. Soul sartor and their manager will have to observe first whether the cut is necessary or not, because sometimes there are some ordinaries who have a stronger string than before it began loosened up. Weird but there are some case like that, so Soul Cutter can’t cut it before they got clearance from Soul Sartor. So, they will do meeting for two times, once when they receive the list from God and once after they got permission from Soul Sartor and their Special Force. Each of soul cutter will have their own weapon. The weapon choose them, matching with their own soul. They will got their weapon on their first day as Soul Cutter, so Yamaguchi haven’t got it yet.

> There are rules in Soul Cutter’s work field:
> 
> **They can’t cut string as they please**
> 
> **They can’t cut string before the specified hour or after the specified hour (no 1 second before or 1 second after)**
> 
> **They have to cut the string neatly**

There will be a consequences if they’re breaking the rules. They will ruin ordinaries’ love life. Let’s make an example, there is A and B, they’re soulmate but their red string are begin to hang loose. Soul cutter try to cut their red string and they cut it before the specified time, it will affect the white string and Soul Sartor can’t fix it anymore, therefore A and B will lose their soulmate but can’t find their new soulmate and will live alone miserably and eventually die before their time.

Example number two, there is C and D, when Soul cutter didn’t cut the string neatly, there will be some feelings left within 2 ordinaries which will make Soul sartor hard to give them a new red string. They will find it hard to move on. So, Soul cutter will have to cut it precisely. Cutting a red string of fate is hard, if you can mess up when cutting a sewing thread, let alone cutting a thick string of fate? Which consist of memories and feelings of two ordinaries.

The point is breaking rules means giving a faster death for ordinaries and that is a burden soul cutter will live if they did it. God won’t punish them but they will live with those sins till they die.

“The most usual strategy to cut this red string is using 3 people. 2 person cut red string on pinky fingers and 1 person cut the red string in between. The other two is supervising or will help if there is some kind of error i.e. an untidy cut.” Meian draw some stick figures which made Yamaguchi laugh, “Meian-san, that is cute. Hahaha. But I have a question, you said something about consisting memories and feelings, after we cut the red string, the ordinaries won’t remember their past soulmate or what?”

“No, they won’t forget but the strong feeling of love they have will gone, replaced with a new feeling for their new soulmate. Instead, their memories and feelings will come into your head.” Yamaguchi shows a confused face. “When you become the last one to cut the red string, the feelings and memories of two ordinaries will enter your brain and you will feel all the things that both of them have ever experienced. That’s why it will take sometimes to regain your consciousness. So, to make you strong enough to cut the strings and getting used to all the feelings in this world, we will begin your practice tomorrow!” Meian said it excitedly meanwhile Yamaguchi still trying to process all the information.

“Ah I forgot to tell you about this. Red string of fate is only woven at the age of 10.” Yamaguchi stops his writing again, “I thought we have it since we were born?” Meian smiles, “Yeah that’s what ordinary wants to believe, but actually it’s not like that. You got your soulmate on your 10th birthday.”

* * *

The boys are still sleeping together in one room and somehow Yamaguchi is finally liking it. He feels a bit closer to them now even though sometimes he still feel awkward with them. Because they’re already together for 5 years, leaving Yamaguchi behind. “So you’re up already, Tadashi. I heard from Meian-san that today is your first day of practice?” Yamaguchi startled, didn’t know that Hirugami is awake. “Good morning, Hirugami-san. Yes, Meian-san will help me with practice today. What kind of practice is this exactly?” Hirugami gives him a smirk, “You’ll see. If I spoil you, it will ruin the fun.” Yamaguchi raises his eyebrows, _fun?_

Just like another day, Hirugami, Sugawara, Aone and Osamu go for missions with another Special Force name Sadayuki Mizoguchi, since Meian still in charge to train Yamaguchi. “After receiving all those theory, I bet you’re getting impatient and curious with your field training. So, we will begin from the basic.” Meian looks happy, just like Hirugami, _it seems like this practice will be fun_. “You will watch all this movies without getting happy, sad, angry and any other emotions. I’ll keeping my eyes on you from CCTV and if there is a small change on your facial expression, this water gun will splash some to you. Sounds fun right?” Yamaguchi doubting his hearing, _watching movies? What kind of practices is this?_ “You know Tadashi, you will fighting all sort of emotions while working as soul cutter. Act as the finishing blow for the teams means that you will saw everything from those ordinaries, moments and emotions. You’ll have to keep your sane, your poker face. With you watching movies with different kind of genres will help you control your emotion in check. We’ve been doing this since I was here for the first day as Special Force. Trust me. You really need this training. One day you will know. So, let’s start!”

Before they begin, Meian also explaining about their physical training, because cutting the string is a lot harder than it seems, the string is so thick so they even need a special weapon for it. Yamaguchi need to build his body and become strong enough to hold his weapon. Their special weapon is pocket sized but heavy, so no one else can carry it but them.

* * *

It took Yamaguchi more than a year to control his emotions and Meian was surprised because Sugawara, Hirugami, Osamu and even Aone only need 3 months to ace this thing. Yamaguchi is weak on sad romance movies he always end up crying so loud and getting drenched from the water gun. _It is always a sight to see_ , said Osamu. However, for physical training, Yamaguchi seems to have talent for it so it is much easier for him to catch up with his brothers.

Now it’s almost 2 years since Yamaguchi started to live under the radar as a potential soul cutter. He haven’t gone to any mission because Meian haven’t give him permission to go and he haven’t receive his weapon yet. “Tadashi, today you will come with us, to see how your brothers act at work, okay?” Of course Yamaguchi said okay, excited to finally come out from the house and watching how soul cutter works upon his eyes, he is waiting for this day to come. Even if it’s only to observe but he’s happy. “Whoa, calm down, pup. Today you will have 7 couple so it will be a long day before you guys can rest tomorrow. As always, Sachirou you’ll be in charge as this team leader and assign the role for each person for each mission. Tadashi you will stay together with whoever has the role to count down and supervise from above high building. Everyone clear?” All of them answer, “Roger.”

When they were preparing for mission, Yamaguchi observe his brothers’ weapon. Just like Meian said, everyone has their own kind of weapon. Hirugami has a stiletto knife with a doff black handle, Sugawara has a silver dagger with an aquamarine stone in the middle of its handle, Osamu has a pair of deer horn knives with a red handle, and Aone has a simple green mini katana. “Now I wonder what kind of weapon I will get.” Yamaguchi said while admiring each of his brothers’ weapon. “They’ll come to you soon and they will choose you. Be patient, Tadashi.” Sugawara pats his head lightly. Then they begin their mission.

It should be just like usual mission day but today was an exception, Osamu suddenly collapsed. A fever. However they still have 1 couple left before they can go back to basecamp. “Meian-san, we can continue this mission. I can take one couple more, it’s okay. No need to back down from this mission, we can’t let anymore mistake happen like last time. I want to redeem myself.” Hirugami said it with a stern face which Yamaguchi never saw it before at their house.

An unforeseen circumstance meet an unforeseen solution. Team 12 weapon cabinet in their car suddenly rocking without stopping, feels like they want Meian to unseal them. When Meian opened it, revealing so many kind of holy weapons and there are two gold flower embroidery scissors come flying to Yamaguchi’s hand, making the boy confused. “Well, I didn’t see this coming. I brought some of them in case for emergency if your weapon are broken. I guess this is god’s answer to our problem. Tadashi, are you ready to go for your very first mission?” Yamaguchi never imagine that the day he acquire his weapon will be like this, everything happen so fast, he even didn’t have the time to admire his own weapons. “Tadashi, your answer?” Yamaguchi holding tight his weapons and said, “Yes, I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys don't get dizzy after I give you all the theories surrounding this universe >w< Next update, we will finally begin our journey. Plus if you watch Jujutsu Kaisen I kinda got the idea about controlling emotion practice from it. See you on next update!


	4. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tadashi. You’ve been smiling so much.” Aone pinch his cheeks. “Eh, am I?” He nods. Yamaguchi touches his face, seeing at the mirror. He really do smiling much, after meeting Yachi Hitoka but his brothers didn’t know about her. Yamaguchi didn’t want anyone know about his little secret especially Meian and his brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picking up a pace, so please enjoy this chapter together with me :3 and I'm sorry for the slow update huhu

For the first time, Yamaguchi getting interested in someone. He didn’t know her name, but sure he is curious about this girl. Their first meeting was rather normal, Yamaguchi was waiting for his mission for Kuribayashi Runa and Terushima Yuuji. There, he met Runa’s friend. A blonde short haired girl, spacing out while waiting for Runa. Yamaguchi knows about this because when Runa come, the girl suddenly jolted back to reality. He finds her cute. He also overheard them talking about soulmate. Runa was talking about how she feels exasperate with Terushima’s act towards her, she said that Terushima changed. _Ah, their string really loosened up that much?_ While the girl said that she is jealous that Runa already met Terushima from a long time ago and she haven’t met her soulmate yet, she is 20 years old already. _20? She doesn’t look that old though and it’s weird if she haven’t met her soulmate in this age._ “Tadashi, are you daydreaming again?” This time he is not. “No, I was observing Kuribayashi Runa as the one who will cut the red string on her pinky, Sachirou nii-san. I won’t do that again, I already said I’m sorry on our way home last time right?” Hirugami giggles, “Okay, 5 minutes before count down.” Yamaguchi still didn’t know her name, he didn’t hear anything when they were talking. Odd. _I won’t meet her again though_.

However, fate somehow wants to prove that Yamaguchi is wrong. Every time Yamaguchi goes on mission, the girl is there too. Whether only passing by or was there when Yamaguchi is waiting for his mission. The girl couldn’t see him but Yamaguchi could. Later, he learns her name is Yachi Hitoka. “Tadashi. You’ve been smiling so much.” Aone pinch his cheeks. “Eh, am I?” He nods. Yamaguchi touches his face, seeing at the mirror. He really do smiling much, after meeting Yachi Hitoka but his brothers didn’t know about her. Yamaguchi didn’t want anyone know about his little secret especially Meian and his brothers.

Actually Yamaguchi write about her on his diary. He write every details about her, even the little things that remind him of Yachi.

_I met her on café today, I can’t stay too long because I need to run to our meeting point. Today she looks pretty as usual. Wearing a blue dress and a blue star hairpin with a bun hairstyle._

_I saw her feeding a stray cat, she took out a small bottle full of cat food. She put it on an old newspaper and the cat eat it. She pats the cat and smiling. Her very first smile since I met her. She looks so much prettier with a smile._

_I haven’t met her today but I saw a yellow sparkling hairpin at street vendor, reminds me a lot of her. I will come back on our holiday to buy it. Even if I didn’t have any chance to talk to her, at least I have something that makes me remember her._

_Ah, there she is! Another gloomy face? No, Yachi Hitoka need to smile more. This world and I need your smile. If I help you to find your soulmate will you be happy? Her red string is not that long, her soulmate must be close by. Only need to wait the right time for them to meet._

and so on.

“You will have your day off today, because we haven’t got any clearance from Soul Sartor’s Special Forces. I’ll lift your transparent shield so you can go play outside, but remember to come back before 12 AM. Dismissed.” 5 of them come out from Meian’s office and go to their room. “Tadashi, do you have any plan today?” Aone asks, “Yes, I have Taka nii-san. I want to go to buy something and maybe just chilling at café, there is a new menu that I want to try at my favorite café. What about you, nii-san?” Aone shakes his head, “No. I just want to play on arcade today. Have fun out there, Tadashi. Be careful.” The other boys also have their own plan, Sugawara goes to buy some book, he run out reading material. He already has a cabinet full of books and he already read it all. Hirugami goes to watch new movies on cinema and he wants to buy new clothes. He loves to collect so many kind of clothes. For Osamu, he goes for a food adventure, looking for good place which have a good food for his stomach. He always do this on their day off.

Yamaguchi goes first, he wants to go the street vendor he mention in his diary, to buy a hairpin and of course to see Yachi from afar. Excited to see Yachi, he accidentally bump into someone. “Ah! I’m sorry.” The latter brush it off, “It’s fine. Just be careful next time.” Yamaguchi bows lightly but the person already gone. He continue to walk to the vendor, before the hairpin got sold to other people.

* * *

“Oh, a soul cutter in the middle of crowd. How unusual to meet one.”

“Heh, so he is a soul cutter? Why can people see him though? They supposed to live under the shadow, am I wrong?”

“Probably it’s his day off. They got one day for vacation. They have a rougher job than you, Tobio. You’ve learned about this too by the way.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know, let’s move fast, Tendou-san. I don’t want to be the last one to arrive at our monthly meeting.”

“Eh, Tobio ~ we can stop a while for some ice cream. I’ll buy you some milks on way back home.”

“Deal.”

“Haha it’s always so easy to bribe you, Tobio.”

* * *

Yamaguchi arrived at the street vendor, happily pick up the hairpin. “I want this one, ma’am.” The old lady packed it for him, “I guess your lady is pretty. I hope she will like the present.” Yamaguchi gives her some cash and thank her, “Thank you, ma’am.” Yamaguchi put in his bag secure and safe. He proceeds to run to where Yachi always present. He look around at the café, there he finds Yachi at her usual spot eating a blackforest cake and a chamomile tea. Yamaguchi remember this much, Yachi always order those two as a set. “I’ll take a blackforest and chamomile tea please.” He always wanted to try that menu ever since he heard that it’s Yachi’s favorite. After ordering and paying for his menu, Yamaguchi pick a seat a little bit far from Yachi, didn’t want Yachi to see him clearly.

Yamaguchi spends almost entire afternoon at the café, admiring how beautiful Yachi is when she is being serious with her works. However her red string are still stagnant, it’s not getting closer nor further, just like the last time Yamaguchi saw it. The clock shows 8 PM, Yachi leave the café and put some tips for the waiter. Yamaguchi follow her closely, taking some distance so Yachi won’t discover him. She take a stroll through the city, the night is still long but Yamaguchi need to go, he’s gone too far from team 12 basecamp. “Eh? Already giving up?” He heard Yachi’s voice and stop at his track, _I must be imagining, she is not talking to me_. Yamaguchi thought so, “You’ve been so patient waiting at the café, following me until here and now you will go? What kind of stalker are you, Mr. Green hair?” That time Yamaguchi know that he’s fucked up.

Yachi now standing in front of him with an angry face, _even with an angry face she still cute_. Yamaguchi shakes his head lightly, _it’s not the time to think about it_. “Care to explain yourself, stalker-san?” Yamaguchi shows a disappointed face, “I have a name, Yachi Hitoka.” A slip of tongue, Yamaguchi cursed under his breath, “How do you know my name?” Yachi look shocked. “I’m sorry. My name is Yamaguchi Tadashi. I know it’s weird, but I just admired your beauty since the first time I saw you at café. I know your name because I accidentally heard it when your friends call you today and I just want you to stay safe because this side of Tokyo after 9 PM is dangerous, Yachi-san. I’m sorry if I look like a stalker.” Luckily, Yachi’s orange haired friends actually come to meet her at café and call her with her full name, so Yamaguchi could dodge Yachi’s next question. Yachi looks relieved, “I’m sorry I call you stalker, Yamaguchi-san and I live at this side of Tokyo so basically I’ll be fine though. Thank you for worrying about it.” Yamaguchi didn’t know how they suddenly continue their chit-chat and enjoying each other company. A call from Sugawara cut their conversation.

> _“Tadashi? Where are you? 30 minutes before the shield active again.”_
> 
> _“Koushi nii-san, I’m sorry I’ll go home right now.”_
> 
> _“Hurry up, ordinary will get scared if you suddenly vanish in front of their face.”_
> 
> _“Ah, I forgot about it.”_
> 
> _“Sachirou is getting impatient so you need to be here in 10 minutes.”_
> 
> _“I’ll try, nii-san.”_
> 
> _“Good, see you at home.”_
> 
> _“Yes, I’ll see you at home nii-san._ ”

Yamaguchi turn off his phone, put it in his pocket. “I’m sorry Yachi-san, let’s continue this next time. See you again!” It feels like a reverse Cinderella movie, because it’s not Yachi who run away from Yamaguchi but the opposite. Yamaguchi suddenly run back to Yachi, “I forgot to give you this, I plan to give it to my little sister but I thought this hairpin suits you better. Well, bye Yachi-san.” Yachi receive the sparkling hairpin and waves her hand till she is sure she can’t see Yamaguchi again.

On the other side, Yamaguchi’s brothers are waiting restlessly, this is the first time Yamaguchi being the last one to come back from his individual schedule and actually not only Aone who notice the difference in Yamaguchi’s behavior but all of them are. 

* * *

Since that day, Yamaguchi always spend his day off with Yachi. Yachi was questioning him at first, why she could only meet him once in a week and it’s not even weekend, luckily Yamaguchi could answer it easily, he’s been practicing it before he met Yachi. He said that he is a freelance worker and his day off is up to him. Yachi undoubtedly believe to his words.

Yamaguchi start to develop feelings more than an admiration or curiosity. He slowly falling in love with Yachi but he knows that this feeling is forbidden because Yachi already has her soulmate and her soulmate is walking towards them. It was a sunny day, Yamaguchi and Yachi decide to go to arcade and karaoke that day, on their way to arcade, Yamaguchi saw him. Yachi’s soulmate, a silk raven haired guy with an emerald eyes. His red string was attached to Yachi’s. Yachi and the boy eyes weren’t met but Yamaguchi saw the reaction between the two, Yachi suddenly turned her body, like she was looking for something. “What is it, Hitoka? Looking for someone?” Yamaguchi already know without asking, but to confirm his insecurity he throw the question to Yachi. “It suddenly feel electrifying, Tadashi and there is some bubble build up inside me. Happy feeling, I guess? What is happening to me?” It’s all the first signs that someone will meet their soulmate soon. “Your soulmate is close. Finally, Hitoka.” Yachi know about Yamaguchi’s ability that he can see red string vaguely (of course he lied about this). “Oh? He’s close by? I can’t wait to meet him. I wonder what kind of person he is.” Yamaguchi froze, he was scared. Yachi will leave him soon because it’s only a matter of time before they really meet.

He didn’t want Yachi to go from him. Yachi was his first love, Yachi belong to him. This thought corrupt Yamaguchi’s mind and affect his performance as Soul Cutter. Sugawara or Osamu often finds him stunned, didn’t listen to Meian’s order, coming late to their meeting point after mission over, and his cut aren’t neat as they used to be, Aone and Hirugami are the one who always fix his problem. Meian didn’t perceive any of this because Sugawara, Hirugami, Aone and Osamu purposely cover this up so Meian won’t scold Yamaguchi. They want to talk about it by themselves first. 

“So, want to tell us what happen to you in the last 2 weeks, Tadashi?” Hirugami fold his hand. Yamaguchi look at the floor, terrified with the view. His brothers circling around him with annoyed look on their face. “Messing up with time and strings, this is your job, your responsibility, Tadashi. How could you cut them so recklessly like an amateur?” Even Sugawara who always calm and kind to him suddenly yelling at him. Yamaguchi hang his head lower. “Has cat got your tongue, Tadashi? We want an answer.” Hirugami aggressively try to get closer to Yamaguchi but Osamu holds his arm. “I’m sorry, nii-san. My body feel kind of weird this past few weeks.” A little white lie. “Weird? Are you sick? But we notice you also become happier this past few weeks, is there any connection between them?” Aone put his hand on Yamaguchi’s forehead and Yamaguchi gulped. “I saw you entering an arcade game 2 weeks ago, yet you didn’t even like to play a game. You never play with us at our own mini arcade, always become a sider and a supporter, so why you suddenly going there?” Osamu add some spice to the mess.

Yamaguchi give up and finally talking about his concern, about Yachi to be exact. Four of them look shocked, probably never have any thought about their little brother falling in love with an ordinary. The room falls silent, no one wants to break the awkwardness. Hirugami takes an initiative and talks first in a low intimidating voice, “Stay away.” Everyone except Yamaguchi look at Hirugami in horror, “Sachirou Nii-san, what do you mean?” Yamaguchi tilt his head looking at Hirugami feeling clueless with the atmosphere, “You need to stay away from her, Tadashi. Stay away or else I’ll cut her string by myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Finally an update T--T To everyone who read this works, thank you so much for waiting the update :( I'm sorry if I always make you guys waiting because of the slow update :(( see you again on next chapter!


End file.
